1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interference reduction in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power control method and an apparatus for reducing interference in an uplink signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to an increase in demand for data communication and an increase of various communication services in a wireless communication system, increasing a transmission capacity is needed.
Accordingly, heterogeneous network research is underway. The heterogeneous network is a communication system in which cells having several phases, cell coverage, and characteristics are mingled and managed.
In a case where a macro terminal is at a great distance in a macro cell of a heterogeneous network, the macro terminal suffers an increase of a path loss value for which the macro terminal will have to compensate.
Accordingly, in a case where a pico Base Station (BS) is relatively close to the macro terminal, when the macro terminal transmits an uplink signal at a power level higher than the power level at which a pico terminal of the pico BS transmits an uplink signal, the pico BS has interference from the uplink signal of the macro terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for reducing inter-cell interference dependent on a transmit power of an uplink signal in a heterogeneous network.